Foreverness
by nomireikonFTNL
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna have both been captured by an evil force, but that's not all. Lucy may be dead, and Ezra might be caught up in a curse with Jellal that ties into what's going on with Liss and Luce. (NaLu and Nali)(Jerza)(Gale)(Gruvia)


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... BUT I WANT TO...:P

Chapter One

Team Natsu pored over various maps, try to locate a path to a place where Lisanna might have been kept by her captors. That is, everyone except Natsu, who was pacing around and siting at random times. "Oi! Flame Head! Stop moping around like a dumbass and help!" Gray yelled. "Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back, but obeyed immediately after Erza gave both of them "the look". Mira-nee was drying glasses in the corner of the bar, silently crying. Staring at a dryer glass, her thoughts somewhere else, the tears kept coming. "First Lucy… and now Lisanna." She murmured.

Natsu, with his dragon senses, heard this and smelled the scent of her tears and scrunched his face in his hands. Lucy… 9 months ago, she left Team Natsu of her own will. 8 months ago, she exclaimed herself a soloist and became distant from the guild. 7 months ago, she was kidnapped and thought dead, until a letter written in her blood (the scent was the exact same)came telling everyone she was alive, but barely… 1 month ago, the entire guild, including Natsu, had given up. 3 weeks ago, Lisanna was kidnapped.

Abruptly, Natsu got up and ran out of the guild. He ran past unsuspecting townsfolk, past the colorful stalls full of goods and trades, past the food court, until he reached the forest close to the guild and stumbled up to a pond before dropping to his hands and knees, his body violently shaking with the sobs that could no longer be contained inside of him. He moaned and struggled for precious air. The two nakama he adored... The two nakama he come close to loving… The two nakama he had sworn to protect... His ear twitched for a moment, and Natsu hurriedly raised his body temperature to dry the tears encasing his face and pretended to catch a fish. "Natsu-san, we'll find Lisanna and maybe Lucy too!" a tiny, delicate voice whispered. He felt two tiny arms wrap around his neck and lock there. "You can cry in front of me." The same voice murmured. Natsu looked up, and seeing Wendy's tear-soaked face, pulled her into his chest where they both cried for what seemed like an eternity, their salty tears mingling and falling to the soft grass underneath them.

Natsu woke up to the evening sun's warm rays cascading through the tree's shadows, moving across his face. He started to get up, but was pinned down by a certain blunette who had fallen asleep with him. He stroked Wendy's hair, and before long, she was slightly turning and stretching, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. By now, it was dark, so Natsu walked Wendy to her place, and crashed at his house, only to slip into a dreamless sleep once again.

The next morning, when Natsu walked into the –yet again- demolished guild, he promised himself he would never cry in front of his guild. He was the Salamander; the rambunctious and destructive fire mage. He took a deep breath, and plastered a big, toothy grin. He walked in and observed the scene. Everyone was doing what they usually did, and spotting someone, his grin turned into a devious smirk.

He ran up to an unsuspecting Gray and punched him on the head hollering "TAKE THAT SNOW STRIPPER!" "YOU WANNA GO FLAME BREATH?" Gray hollered back. Natsu blew fire in Gray's face as a response. "Is that enough?" Nastu asked innocently. "You…..!" Gray steamed, running after Natsu. Natsu realized he was about to hit Erza, who was eating her delectable strawberry cake, just in time. He swerved right, leaving Gray smashing straight into Ezra, who dropped her cake before she could take a bite of it. "Graaayyy… YOU BAKAAAAA!" she yelled. "Sooory…?" Gray replied, unsure of what she would do. By now, the entire guild was fighting, while Mira just gawked at what she would end up cleaning. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "OI! ERZA, JUST GET ANOTHER PIECE OF THE DAMNED CAKE!" Gray shouted, running for his life.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting. "Geehee. Salamander, I'm gonna pulverize you to jelly!" Natsu bumped into someone, then shot back a comeback. "Macao!" a voice from behind Natsu yelled. Gajeel froze mid battle and started shaking. Natsu slowly turned around, only to have the same reaction as Gajeel. The person Natsu had bumped into was Macao, who had in turn bumped into Cana, who had dropped her barrel of beer and was now electrocuting him with her cards and beating him with fists. The two Dragon-slayers slowly backed away from the scene unfolding. "Oops…" murmured Natsu.

"You….. you…. You buffoons!" came a voice from the bar. "You make a fat mess, and I end up cleaning it!" it was Mira, who jumped into the fight, transforming into her Satan Soul form. Just then, Levy walked in with her nose in a novel, oblivious to what was going on. She sat down on what was left of a table and chair, but not before Wakaba mis aimed a bucket, and it crashed onto her, causing her to fall on the ground, and Gajeel to beat the crap outta Wakaba. The three Exceeds giggled quietly above the fight, safe from harm. After a while, the fight died down, and what guild members were not in the infirmary were cleaning up and enjoying.

That is, until the Rajinshou appeared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So… How was it? I hope it didn't suck… lol, anyways…. In this fanfic Natsu is a little mature, and yes. He did cry. So…. Yea…. I FINALLY FRIGHEN STARTED MY FORST FANFIC! (GIVES AWKWARD WARRIOR CRY IN PUBLIC AND BLUSHES)


End file.
